Wowaka
Affiliations *Hoehoe-P *Toku *OSTER project *scop *Hachi *Agoaniki-P *Fullkawa Honpo * *hitorie External links Official Unofficial }} wowaka (ヲワカ), also known as Genjitsutouhi-P (現実逃避P), stemming from his video descriptions that "sometimes it's good to escape from reality.", debuted in May 2009. He was one of the founders of the record label, along with other Vocalo-P, Hoehoe-P, Toku, OSTER project, scop, Hachi, Agoaniki-P, and Fullkawa Honpo. He was also in a group named Estlabo whose members are Hachi, Toku, and Fullkawa Honpo. At time of his debut he explained that he was a beginner at creating songs. However, many people believed his songs were of good quality from the start. In 2011 he formed the band hitorie and remained active there. On August 22, 2017, he returned to VOCALOID with "Unknown Mother-Goose". On April 5, 2019, he died of heart failure at the age of 31.https://www.hitorie.jp/news/#505751.html hitorie's official news page __TOC__ Works Albums Discography Compilations Gallery Games Module conflict.png|Miku's "Conflict" module for the song Uraomote Lovers, designed by redjuice. From -Project DIVA- extend. Module 06 (1).jpg|Miku's "Conflict" module for the song Uraomote Lovers. From -Project DIVA- F 2nd Miku 69.jpg|Miku's Conflict module for the song "Ura-Omote Lovers" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Module_kaiten.png|Miku's "Kaiten" module for the song Rolling Girl. From -Project DIVA- extend Rolling_girl_f_2nd.jpg|Miku's "Kaiten" module for the song Rolling Girl. From -Project DIVA- F 2nd Hatsune Miku Rolling Girl.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song Rolling Girl from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Miku 77.jpg|Miku's Rolling Girl module for the song "Rolling Girl" from the game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Module suigyoku.jpg|Miku's "Emerald" module for the song Worlds End Dancehall, designed by bob. From the video game -Project DIVA- f / F. Module kougyoku.jpg|Luka's "Ruby" module for the song Worlds End Dancehall, designed by bob. From the video game -Project DIVA- f / F. Nagimiso Refrain.jpg|Miku's "Agitation" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game -Project DIVA- f / F. Nagimiso Kaito.jpg|Kaito's "General" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game -Project DIVA- f / F. Nagimiso Len.jpg|Len's "Bad Boy" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game -Project DIVA- f / F. Miku 95.jpg|Miku's "Agitation" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 20.jpg|Kaito's "General" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Kaito 21.jpg|Kaito's "General AS" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len 20.jpg|Len's "Bad Boy" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len 21.jpg|Len's "Bad Boy AS" module for the song Unhappy Refrain. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Merchandising I_Kyubey1338540894.jpeg|SEGA's World's End Dance Hall mini figurine Hc_hatsune_miku51.jpg|Hatsune Miku Agitation ver. figurine References Category:Producer Category:Japanese producer Category:Composer Category:Musician Category:Lyricist Category:Vocalist Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro